Now That You're Back
by Ichigo123663
Summary: Naruto has finally brought Sasuke back and has fallen for him. He's back with team seven along with Naruto, Sakura, and Sai. What adventures and mishaps will follow? Comedy, Narusasu
1. Chapter 1

**Second story.**

**YEAH!**

**I dont feel like re-typin the summary or introducing myself and my other self so i'll answer some FAQ and get right to the story.**

**Sasuke DID defeat Orochimaru.**

**Sasuke DIDN'T defeat Itachi.**

**All other info will be revealed in this chapter or later chapters.**

* * *

Team seven had just gotten back from their mission and were at the ramen stand.

Ever since Sasuke came back, their missions had gotten easier and easier, making Naruto asking for harder missions. He had gotten closer to Sasuke, since he didn't really had a reason to come back, so he gave him a reason by being someone important to him. He was attached to Sasuke as much as possible, always trying to find a reason to hang out. Sasuke, of course, didnt like it since he's not used to close contact, but that didnt stop Naruto. He had gotten attached to Sasuke, not only to give him a reason to stay, but also so he wouldnt have a chance to leave. Not only that, but he also had a love for Sasuke. He didn't kno why or when it happened, but he was determined to make Sasuke his, no matter what, BELIEVE IT!

Sakura wasn't as flirty with Sasuke as she was when she was before he decided to leave. She was just a kid then, so she was unsure if she confessed to Sasuke bc of her crush on him or to stop him from leaving. She wanted to love Sasuke bc she loved him, not for a crush. She wasn't sure if she loved him or not bc he always shot her down, not giving her a chance to see how much she loved him. She was positive that she was going to get Sasuke out on a date with her so she could determine her feelings.

Sai and Sasuke had gotten to be very good friends ever since he had been brought back. They both not only looked and acted similar, but also had the same interests. They both thought the same opinions of Naruto, had the smarts to improvise a plan if needed, liked their peace and quiet, had some of the same fighting techniques, and much more. They got along like twins, always agreeing with each other. if they had a disagreement they'd talk it out until they found the subject was too boring to continue and moved onto a different topic. But, despite all their brotherly bond, Sai was also falling for Sasuke, slowly though. He would imagine what it would be like to kiss him but after that he'd think it would be kinda gross, but was still curious about it. He would figure it out.

"Uh, Sasuke" said Naruto, a noodle hanging out of his mouth. "Hn" "It's great your back and all but i'm just wonderin...." Sasuke looked at him. "how come you still wear that outfit? You've worn it every mission, every day, and i'm gettin sick of lookin at it. it reminds me of........._orochimaru._"

Naruto despised orochimaru and kabuto. Not only bc they took Sasuke away, but also bc of the images that came up in his head when he though of them. Although Sasuke repeatedly told him that they didn't do any kind of harassment or sexual things to him, Naruto still didn't believe it. He'd search Sasuke's body sometimes for any type of mark that any of them could have placed. He had found none, but he still wouldnt believe it.

Sasuke went back to eating his noodles. "So? these are comfortable and easy to fight in, i've worn these for a long while and they still fit. I see no problem with wearing them." Sakura turned to Sasuke. "I don't normally agree with Naruto, but i think he makes a point. It reminds us of all the pain we've been through when you were still with him. Couldn't you find an equally comfortable outfit?" "No" Sakura sat ther deadpanned. So much of affection and emotion on getting him to change the outfit. "How about you Sai?" Sai turned to Kakashi sitting next to Naruto. "How do you feel about it? I understand what Naruto and Sakura are saying and also agree that he should change, but what do you think?" He had hoped that Sai said a negative comment, hoping that the opinion of his closest friend would get him to change. "Honestly, i dont kno why you all are making a big deal of it. Their just clothes. And he shouldn't change them bc everyone else thinks he should, that'd be givin into peer pressure, which isn't like Sasuke at all" "i kno, i dont understand how we kno them much less eat with them" Kakashi, Sakura, and Naruto did an anime drop. They huddled together in a corner saying "figures" "their the same in almost every possible way, how could we expect him to hate it" "well, that backfired" "emotion didnt work" "Neither did being 'direct'" "or the 'friends opinion' plan" "only one other option" "Naruto, it's all up to you" "i wont let you both down" they all nodded and went back to their food.

When they were finished, everyone went home, except Sasuke and Sai, who went home together discussing the 'outfit' issue, before going home and going to sleep.

~NEXT DAY~

Sasuke woke up and got in the shower as he usually did before he would go out and meet everyone for training. He came out of his shower, dried himself off, and put a towel around his waist, walking into his room. He went through his drawers and his closet and ALL of his clothes were gone. He heard a 'HA' behind him and turned around to see Naruto standing there with his grin. "Now you cant' wear those clothes" Naruto then took a good look at the situation. Sasuke. In just a towel. Around his waist. With NO underwear. He blushed before he smirked, walking up to Sasuke and grasping his chin. "In fact, i think i like _this_ outfit better" Sasuke just gave him a blank look before grabbing the hand on hish chin and twisting Naruto's arm around his back before puching him effortlessly out of the way as he made it to a trunk on the other side of the room. By the time Naruto got up and realized what had happened, Sasuke was dressed in the outfit Naruto though he had gotten rid of. "W-Wah?" "Emergency spare, dobe." Sasuke was about to walk out when Naruto shult the door and stood in front of Sasuke. "Oh no, I DONT THINK SO!" Naruto jumped on Sasuke who just easily pushed him off and faced him. "You're gonna change outta that outfit, whether it's the laat thing i do!" Naruto summoned a whole bunch of shadow clones, enough to surround Sasuke's house, all in his room. They all jumped on him at once, pinning him to the ground. Sasuke activated his Sharingan, only to have a Naruto blind him with his headband. He could still sense everything going on so he got rid of as many Narutos as he could, sucesfully taking the blindfold off, with their only being one Naruto left, who had jumped on him as soon as the blindfold had came off. Naruto and Sasuke wrestled until Naruto used his foot to trip Sasuke.

Sasuke couldnt fight in his own house bc he was afraid of all the damage that could happen if he fought back. His only option was to get Naruto to follow him outside and continue from there. Sasuke pushed Naruto off of him and roleld on his stomach, lifting his body and heading to the door. "Oh no you dont!" Naruto grabbed his legs, causing Sasuke to trip and fall to the ground and struggle to push Naruto off, which was difficult since Naruto was behind him pulling at his purple rope. "You" rope untied "are" rope thrown across the floor "going" shoes in grasp "to" shoes off "change" blue cloth hangin from his waist grabbed "whether" blue cloth thrown off "you" pants pulled down "like it" legs outta pants and pants thrown "or" Sasuke flipped over and shirt is grabbed "NOT!" shirt is flung off of him.

Naruto looked at the situation again. Sasuke. Only in boxers. Beneath him. He blushed. Sasuke also had a tint of pink on his face, making him look soooooooooo cuuuuuuuuuute. Naruto had to restrain himself. He had Sasuke's clothes off, he just needed to put on a different outfit on him before he started fighting back again. He remembered putting an extra pair of clothes somewhere in the house just in case Sasuke didn't have anything else to wear. He saw the on the other side of the room on his couch and dashed for them. Sasuke blinked a couple of seconds before grabbing all of his clothed and dashing towards his room, Naruto right behind him. "SASUKEEEEEEE!"

The next five minutes was arguing:

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM!"

"NOT UNTIL YOU CHANGE INTO THIS"

"GET AWAY FROM ME"

"YOU CANT ESCAPE SASUKE, I WONT LET YOU"

"LET GO OF ME DOBE"

"JUST PUT ON THE SHIRT"

"YOUR SUFFOCATING ME"

"THEN JUST PUT YOUR HEAD THROUGH"

"I DONT WANT TO WEAR THIS, AND LET GO OF MY ARMS"

"THEN PUT THEM THROUGH THE SLEEVES"

"WOULD YOU STOP TOUCHING ME"

"NOT UNTIL YOU PUT THESE CLOTHES ON, NOW HOLD STILL"

"NO, LET GO OF MY LEGS"

"THEN STOP KICKING"

"NOT UNTIL YOU LET GO"

"JUST.....HOLD.........STILL"

"IDIOT! DONT TOUCH ME THERE"

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT YOU WONT LISTEN! NOW GIVE ME YOUR FOOT"

"NO"

"STUBBORN"

"WOULD YOU LET GO, I CAN DRESS MYSELF"

"OBVIOUSLY NOT"

"DOBE"

"TEME"

"CHIDORI"

"RASENGAN"

~WITH THE REST OF THE TEAM~

"I hope Naruto was able to accomplish the mission" said Sakura. "i have no doubt that he did, he is very persistent" said Kakashi. "What did you three plan this time" said Sai. "You'll see" said Kakashi. "HEY EVERYONE!" Naruto was waving with one hand while his other was grasped tightly around the waist of a struggling sasuke, who was being carried by Naruto against the side of his hip and under his arm. "Naruto, DOBE! Let me GO!" How did Naruto get so strong? Naruto got to the rest of the team and set Sasuke down. "Sasuke, what are you wearing?" Sai questioned. Sasuke was wearing a not too loose long sleeved black top with black pants that were a lil puffy at the ends about 3 inches above his ankles where his black shoes started from there. on the tops of his sleeves was a small pic of a red and white fan, his symbol, which were also on the sides of his shoes and the sides of the bottom puffy part of his pants. "wow Sasuke, you look great" "better then before" said Sakura and Kakashi. Sasuke's eyebrow flinched in anger. "In fact, i think you look sexy" Sai responded truthfully, giving him a wink. Sasuke looked at Sai, and if he approved of his outfit then i guess he could too. Naruto, however, gave and angry glare at Sai. He couldn't wait to make Sasuke his so that Sai wouldnt flirt with his future wife.......ugh.........husband.............with a wife role, hehehe. he smirked at himself, imagining sasuke in a skirt, or a dress, or an apron..........just and apron..................a very small apron...........outlinging every part of his body............all hot and bothered...........blushing and posing sexily. Everyone was looking as him, questioning why Naruto was looking at Sasuke like he was going to devour him. Oh if only they knew how close they were.

* * *

**Ok, how'd ya like it?**

**I would like at least one comment on every chapter i write, or else i aint written any more until i do, kk.**

**Yes, i am as stubborn as Sasuke.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thnx for the comments.**

**Once again, i'm too tired to introduce myself and my sis is bein a dipwad so i'll try to in the next chapter.**

**Here's the next chapter.**

* * *

"BUT SASUKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" Naruto whined while hanging on Sasuke's neck.

He was trying to get Sasuke to let him spend the night at his house. He really needed this quality time alone with Sasuke. Either times he was either with Sai, Sakura, or even kakashi. Well not tonight, tonight, he'd be _his._

"COme on Sasuke, you're all alone in that big house and i havent gotten to spend any quality time together eeeeeeeeveeeeeeeerrrrrrrrr"

He was now shaking Sasuke back and forth while he was still attached to his neck. Sasuke twitched his eyebrow in annoyance.

"I told you no dobe, and no means no"

"PULEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEZZZZZZZZZZZ"

"Stop acting like a three year old"

"But Sasukeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee"

Naruto now was on his knees holding onto Sasuke's waist tightly while crying.

"Pleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaase!"

Sasuke groaned.

"THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAAAAAAAAANKYOU SASUKEEEEEE!"

Naruto had gotten up and hugged Sasuke from behind while swinging him in circles a few times and stopping to hug him tightly, rubbing his head against his neck.

"If your gonna act like that then you can just forge-"

"Nonononono Sasuke, i'll behave, i promise"

"Hn, fine, i'll hold you to that"

Sasuke walked home to get ready for Naruto's arrival, not noticing the smirk on Naruto's face, the glint in his eye, and the fingers crossed behind his back.

* * *

**My very first CLIFFHANGER!!**

**Don't worry, i'll publish the next one reeeeeeeeeeally soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**lol, you better not be mad at me for that cliffhanger, i wrote this story as soon as i got finished publishing that one _(so neh *stix tongue out at mad people*)_**

**oh, this is my other self. _(hihi *wiggles)_**

**be warned, she is capable of ANYTHING O.O _(yuppers, now hurry up and start the chapteeeeeeeeeeeeeer)_**

**fine fine, anyways, here's the continuation of the last chapter _(YAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!! I HATE ALL CLIFFHANGERS BUT MINE!!!)_**

* * *

Naruto was just arriving at Sasuke's house, bringing...._unmentionables_.....with him. He didn't bother to knock on the door since he knew it was unlocked anyways so he just walked right in.

"Hey Sasuke, i'm heeeeeeeeeeere"

Sasuke grunted. He was in the kitchen leaning on the counter in front of the microwave, waiting for their popcorn to finish heating up.

"i knew that the second you came in the door"

Naruto walked up to him.

"you sensed me"

"no, your just the only one who ever just walks right into my house"

"Not my fault you leave your door unlocked"

Naruto looked at Sasuke. His back teasing him, as if saying 'i'm right here, come and get me'. he moved lower and stared at that firm rear, how he just wanted to-

"NARUTO!"

"heh, wah, what-what is it" He snapped back into reality only to see Sasuke glaring at him from over his shoulder.

"were you just staring at me?" Sasuke snapped at him.

"what if i was"

Naruto smirked as he saw a tint of pink on Sasuke's cheeks before he quickly turned around and murmered 'pervert'. He walked up to Sasuke and put his hands over Sasuke's and pressed his body against his.

"ooooooo, SAsuke, was that a lil blush i saw, you must've been thinkin some nastey thoughts" Naruto shallowly grinded into Sasuke's backside while breathing on the back of his neck, hearing grunts from Sasuke. Just a little further and they would be in bed in no time, and Sasuke would be his!

BEEPBEEPBEEP!

The microwave went off and they both regained their senses as Sasuke quickly grabbed the popcorn and shoved Naruto out of the way and sat down on the couch playing a movie he rented. Naruto pouted. Well, he wouldn't have even gotten that far if anyone else was here. He turned off the lights and sat down next to Sasuke.

"what are we watching?"

"Vengence of the Blood-Thirst" Sasuke said through a mouth full of popcorn.

"ah"

This would be perfect! when the movie got to scary, Sasuke would seek him out for comfort, then kissing, making out, and bedroom baby! There was one flaw.........well...........one of the MANY flaws in his plan that he hadn't looked over. Being a calm, cool, and dark person Sasuke is, he was the one who actually ENJOYED the movie, well, tried too, since Naruto was sitting next to him quivering and clutching him tightly. He got even more annoying as he talked to the characters saying and covering his eyes and mouth when they came on. Sasuke missed half of the movie and was smothered by Naruto throughout the whole thing. After the movie he got up.

"I'm going to bed"

Sasuke walked to his room when Naruto hugged him from behind.

"can i sleep with you in your bed"

"No"

"PLEEEEEEEEEASE! THE ABRAHAM ZOMBIE WILL EAT ME IF HE CATCHES ME ALOOOOOONE!"

Naruto was once again hanging from Sasuke's neck, swinging him side to side. Sasuke groaned.

"THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAAAAAAAANKYOU SASUKEEEEE!"

Naruto smiled as Sasuke showed him to his room, sasuke mumbling 'i'm half tempted to feeding you to him' as he walked into his room. When Sasuke opened his door Naruto jumped into his bed and lifted the covers, patting the bed and telling Sasuke to lay down. Sasuke grumbled and layed down after he turned the light out.

"uh, Sasuke"

"dont make me kick you out dobe"

"nono, it's just that you usually sleep in only your boxers" Sasuke's eyes snapped open and he sa up fast.

"im NOT doing it while YOUR in the bed DOBE!" Narutp sat up as well.

"nene, i kno its hot and uncomfortable for you to sleep in your shirt and pants so you can go ahead and take them off, i'll take mine off too see" Naruto priceeded to remove all of his clothes until he was stripped to just his boxers.

Sasuke blushed. "NO!"

He dove back under the covers.

"Sasuke" Naruto also dove under the covers to get Sasuke.

"dont sleep uncomfortably just bc your shy"

"I'M NOT SHY! AND STOP TRYING TO TAKE OFF MY SHIRT"

"THEN TAKE IT OFF, I KNO ITS UNCOMFORTABLE! UNLESS YOU WANT ME TO TAKE OFF ALL YOUR CLOTHES JUST LIKE WHEN YOU REFUSED TO CHANGE YOUR OUTFIT!"

Sasuke went quiet. He took off his shirt and pants and scooted over to the far end of the bed, mumbling 'there, happy now' Naruto grinned and also layed down, but not before he wrapped his arms around Sasuke and pulling him against his chest. Sasuke wiggled uncomfortably.

"Naruto"

"Come on Sasuke, you kno i need to snuggle, besides, your not putting up much of a fight"

Sasuke sighed in defeat and Naruto smiled again and snuggled into Sasuke's hair.

"Night Sasuke"

"yeah yeah, dobe"

They both fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Just to let you kno, the next chapter will be a continuation of this chapter, so prepare yourself, cause, as you noticed in this chapter, there is NO recaps. _(NONE, ZIP, NADA, ZERO)_**

**So be sure to read ALL my stories in order to understand them, kk. _(thats ri- *heres 'Meet Me at the Hotel Room' we at the hotel, motel, holiday iiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnn *dances bad and randomly)_**


	4. Chapter 4

**ok, next chapter up! (_YAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!! *does hampster dance_)**

**Enjoy (_TADAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_)**

* * *

"ngh"

Sasuke was just waking up, trying to get ready, keyword trying. Naruto's legs were wrapped around his and one hand was around his waist while the other was pressing his face into his chest.

"wake up dobe"

he started poking him, which led to tapping, which lead to smacking, ending up in punching and kicking.

"dobe, get off me!"

"nnnnn, jus' a lil longa"

Sasuke had it. he rolled them off the bed so that Naruto landed on the floor and he landed on top of him.

"OW! Sasukeeeeeeeee, wat was that foooooooor" Naruto was rubbing the back of his head as Sasuke got up and headed for the shower.

"hn, keep your hands to yourself dobe"

Naruto watched as Sasuke headed to the bathroom and closed the door followed by a silence which was ended with the shower being turned on. He grinned. This would be perfect. He got up and headed toward the bathroom.

~WITH SASUKE~

Sasuke had already washed his hair and face and just needed to wash his body and he was finished. He was scrubbing his stomach when he felt something scrubbing his back. He turned around to see Naruto with his big grin. Scrubbing. His back. Naked. In the shower. He jumped.

"N-Naruto! What the hell! I'm takin a shower, GET OUT!"

"nene Sasuke, i was just helping you scrub your back, we used to do it when we were little. Besides, you dont have anything i dont have, except the fact that your smaller then me"

"Th-that doesn't matter! And by the way, you are not bi-"

Sasuke took a quick glance over himself and Naruto. Naruto WAS bigger then him. How did he get so BIG. He couldnt believe he was having this conversation with himself. WHat made it worse was that he was still staring at Naruto. He blushed furiously and turned around rinsing himself off quickly. Naruto smirked and wrapped his arms around Sasuke, slowly pushing him against a wall.

"Wh-what.......N-Naru-to"

"You wanna kno how i got so big Sasuke?" Sasuke blushed all different shades of red.

"Ramen is proven to make men more _mature_ the more it's eaten"

Naruto purred against the back of Sasuke's neck and started to shallowly thrust his hard erection in the crease of Sasuke's bare rear. He starter brushing his lips against Sasuke's neck as his thrusts became more deep and faster. He put one hand on Sasuke's nipple, rubbing it softly, while the other hand was slowly going further and further south from his chest. He was about there when....

KNOCKKNOCKKNOCK

Sasuke snapped out of his trance and pushed Naruto off of him, grabbing his robe and running to the door. When he opened it, Sai was standing there. When Sasuke had opened the door wet, breath heavy, faint blush across his lips, and with just a robe on he blushed faintly. He had thought about his feelings for Sasuke more and more and came to his conclusion: He would go on a date with him and kiss him. If there was a spark, he would stop at nothing to make Sasuke his. He and Sasuke were scheduled to go pick up some supplies, train a bit, and then go get something to eat today. It wouldn't really count as a date since they had planned it before Sai realized his feelings, plus he wasn't ready to do it the same week, so he decided to wait a lil while.

"i see you arent ready to go Sasuke"

"sorry, i just had a lil......distraction" Sasuke said annoyingly.

"Naruto"

"Naruto"

"did someone call me"

Naruto came up to them with one of Sasuke's robes on and put an arm around Sasukes shoulder, his rock hard erection against his hip.

"You dobe, dont use one of my robes! Now i have to burn it!"

"Come on Sasuke, you kno that the fact i was using this robe only makes you want to use it more"

Naruto grinned and unnoticingly to Sai stared slowly rubbing his erection on Sasuke's right cheek. Sasuke threw Naruto on the ground and invited Sai in, explaining the whole 'sleepover' thing and Sai nodded in understanding and watched Sasuke go to his room to get dressed. He came out a few minutes later and was about to walk out the door when Naruto grabbed his shoulder.

"nene Sasuke, where are you goin? aren't we gonna spend the rest of our _quality time_ together?"

"cant, i made plans with Sai today"

"oh, well, what about tomorrow"

"Sai"

"day after"

"Kakashi"

"Day after"

"Sakura"

"Day after"

"Kakashi"

"Day after"

"Sai"

Naruto groaned and watched Sasuke and Sai leave. Well, they didn't say he couldn't-

"and your not comin with us"

DANG! Well, he didn't say he couldn't stalk him. His eyes became devious. He knew what he was doin today, whether Sasuke liked it or not.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, i kno you all hate long talks and want to just get to the story but you should know a couple of things involving the next few chapters _(so LISTEN UP!) _*sweatdrops***

**1. there will be NO RECAPS! _(so puleeez dont be asken)_**

**2. they will be short _(dont be mad!)_**

**3. they will be coninuations of each other _(so PAY ATTENTION!)_**

**You dont hafta be so rude. _(im sry, it's just one review someone made was about our gramma)_ uh, u mean grammer? _(that's what i said)_ well they're not our problem so be nice _(yes'um)_**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Sasuke was sitting on the park bench waiting for Sai. He said he wanted to spend the whole day with him and that he had a surprize for him afterwards. A surprise? That wasn't like Sai at all. Well, couldn't hurt to see what it was.

"Hey Sasuke!"

Sasuke turned his head and Naruto was right in his face. His eyebrow twitched.

"What are ya doing here........**all by yourself**"

Sasuke gave him a strange look. What, he couldn't be by himself?

"if you must know dobe, I'm waiting for Sai, we're planning on spending the whole day together, and no you can't come."

"meanie, besides, you cant stop me from coming with you both so neh"

Naruto stuck his tongue out at Sasuke then sat next to him on the bench and put his arm around Sasuke.

"Come on Sasuke, let's just go get some ramen, it's obvious Sai isn't showing up any time-"

"Hi Sasuke"

"-soon"

Sai was giving Naruto a small glare because he had his arm around his date. Yes, he meant DATE DATE. He had the whole day planned out: First he and Sasuke were going to go for a walk through the park and just talk, probably get a small snack. Then they'll just _happen_ to go to the festival to play some games. When they got hungry, they'd go to a restaurant and eat before going to a movie. Then, to top it all off, he and Sasuke would walk back to Sasuke's house, and thankfully on the way there is one of the most romantic spots in Konoha with a lake view and Sakura trees with petals flowing in the wind, where he'll try and kiss him. It was perfect. There was just one flaw in his plan...

"Naruto, what are you doing here"

Naruto glared back and held Sasuke tighter with his arm.

"What, I can't see my friend and invite him for ramen"

"I have already made plans with Sasuke, so at the moment, you can't be here"

"Well excuse me, I think i can tag along if i want to"

"Naruto, if you don't stop trying to be involved in our plans for today, i will never spend the night at your house ever again"

"WHAT! YOU CANT DO TH-"

"TRY ME!"

Sasuke and naruto looked at each other. No way was Naruto going to test Sasuke on that. He barely had enough time with him as it is.

"Nnnn, fine."

Naruto got up and walked past Sai, both of them giving each other glances before he walked away. Sai looked over at Sasuke and smiled.

"ok then, let's go"

~TIME SKIP~

"That was the most fun i have ever had in a long time"

"I'm glad to hear that Sasuke"

The plan had gone better then he had hoped it would. He opened Sasuke up on their walk through the park. He won Sasuke a stuffed cat at the festival, which was Sasuke's favorite animal, and had even fed Sasuke some food off of his own plate when they went out to eat. There was no way his plan would fail now! But, unknown to them, there was a figure following closeby.


	6. Chapter 6

**You better not be mad at me for that cliffhanger, i published this right after i wrote the other one _(so NEH!)_**

**But i do take responsibility for this chapter being so short _(sowee)_**

**Lol, enjoy whichever this chapter is.**

* * *

Naruto was slowly and quietly folowing Sasuke and Sai, angry and depressed. He had followed them throughout the whole day, and it was agonizing watching everything take place. Sai opening Sasuke up, Sai winning him a stuffed cat, Sai **feeding** Sasuke, when it should've been him doing all those things. He was going to _kill_ Sai. This place looked familiar though. Wasn't this the most romantic spot in Konoha with the lake view and sakura trees? OH MY GOD THAT SON OF A BITCH! Naruto was going to use that spot to propose to Sasuke! And now Sai's using it to...to... OH MY GOD! NO! He wasn't going to let anything happen between Sai and Sasuke! Sasuke was his, HIS!

Sasuke and Sai were standing in front of the lake watching the moon reflect off the lake and the fireflies dancing with the petals coming off the Sakura trees, blowing in the wind. Sai was definately glad he brought Sasuke here.

"It's amazing how something as simple as nature can really bring out the beautiful things in life, ay Sasuke?"

"mhm. Hey, Sai, what was the surprise you were going to show me?"

Sai turned to Sasuke and smile sweetly at him.

"well I can't really tell you what it is"

Sasuke looked at Sai confused.

"But, i can show you"

Sai walked up to Sasuke and slowly leaned in while closing his eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

**Okok, i kno the other chapter was the shortest chapter in my history but it made you want to read more didn't it _(that's what we were aimin for)_**

**This chapter will make up for it though, along with the back to back saisasu chapters _(yucky!)_**

**So read and review.**

* * *

Sai leaned in slowly, while Sasuke was in a daze. Was he really trying to kiss him? Sai? His Sai? The one he thought of as a really good brother? Had Sai planned this the whole day? He thought about pulling away, but for some reason he couldn't. Was it because of shock that Sai would try to kiss him? Or was it because he was really curious about if he'd like the kiss and actually consider being with him? They were all very hard questions for him to answer at the moment and was trying to answer them before Sai leaned in any further, but that was inevitable. He closed his eyes, waiting for the impact as if waiting for a psyco killer holding a blade to his throat to quickly kill him. He felt something on his mouth, but it was weird. It didn't feel like lips. He was quickly pulled back into a chest and had an arm wrapped around him. That's when he opened his eyes. A hand, a tanned one to be more precise, was clamped over his mouth while an arm that was covered by a familiar long sleeve orang and black jumpsuit was wrapped around his abdomen, also trapping his arms in place. He looked behind him and he saw Naruto's angry face directed at Sai, who was also angry. Then he saw at least five of Naruto's clones in front of them, blocking Sai's path to Sasuke if he ever felt like coming towards them.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Naruto"

"I should be asking the same question Sai. What made you think you could just take Sasuke out on a date the whole day and expect him to just kiss you?!"

Sasuke looked over at Sai, expecting him to deny it or just tell Naruto he's being stupid and naiive as always. He was shocked at what Sai said instead.

"What makes you think you can interfere with it, especially when Sasuke told you not to be involved in our plans for today"

"If i recalled correctly, Sasuke wasn't _planning_ on kissing you today. In fact, he looked like he was scared as soon as you moved in to kiss him"

"THAT'S NOT TRUE IS IT SASUKE!"

Sasuke was just standing there with Naruto's arms wrapped around him and a hand still over his mouth. He struggled a bit to get out of Naruto's hold.

"No Sasuke, i know you better then anyone, I know you wouldn't like it if someone was planning on doing something to you behind your back unless you wanted it to happen, and i kno you didn't want this to happen tonight!"

Sasuke's struggling started to slow down. Naruto was right, and he did know more about him then he lets on to other people.

"Stop trying to speak for Sasuke! You only think you know what he wants but your as clueless as ever!"

"I am speaking for Sasuke! Especially when I say he didn't want to kiss you!"

"I am not going to deal with this, come on Sasuke"

Sai took a step towards Sasuke and Naruto's clones instantly blocked him.

"Sasuke us staying with us, you go home!"

"I don't think so"

Sasuke had enough, he slipped out of Naruto's grasp and walked up to Sai and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Sai, please go home, i don't feel like dealing with this tonight, let's talk about it someother time, right now i'm tired. I'll deal with the dobe, and i did have fun tonight, thank you."

Sasuke gave him a sincere smile which made Sai smile in return. That changed quickly when Naruto and his clones grabbed Sasuke from behind and held around his stomach, his waist, arms, and neck, making faces at Sai.

"You heard Sasuke, go home"

Sai glared and turned around, going home as the 6 Naruto's cheered in victory, that is, until they saw an angry Sasuke.

"Uh, Sasuke, i kno you said-"

"Just shup up. We're not discussing this here. Go to your house, NOW!"

"Yes Sasuke"

Naruto made all his clones disappear and they both walked to Naruto's house in silence. When they got there and were settled inside, Naruto was just standing there, a little fearful at what Sasuke was going to do to him. Sasuke walked up to Naruto and they looked in each others eyes. Sasuke didn't look mad anymore.

"Thank you, Naruto"

"WHAAAAAAA?"

"Thank you fo stopping that kiss. It's not that i don't like Sai, it's just, you don't really kis someone on a first date, especially f that person doesn't kno it's a date."

Sasuke smiled at Naruto and Naruto smiled back. They both gave each other a hug.

"No problem Sasuke"

Sasuke smiled again and was about to let go when he felt hands crawl up his shirt and start caressing his nipples before feeling lips on his neck. Sasuke was about to back away if it wasn't for the fact Naruto was backing him up into a wall. His back hit the wall and he tried to push Naruto off of him but then Naruto use one hand to trap Sasuke's wrists together as he kneed his groin. Sasuke was panting as Naruto moved up and down from his neck to his shoulder biting and kissing. He took the other hand out of his shirt and cupped his now erected member and roughly fondled him through his clothes. He slowly reached for his zipper....

DINGDONG!

Sasuke came to his senses andkicked Naruto off while he answered the door. Kakashi was a the door.

"Hey Sasuke, hey Naruto. Hm? Naruto what are you doing on the floor?"

"He tripped"

"You kno you shouldn't be so clumsy"

"Did you come here just to make fun of me?"

"Nono, i just realized that i needed to tell Sasuke to get up early tomorrow to train with me that's all."

"Then why are you at my house?"

"I was at his house earlier and saw he wasn't there so i figured he was over here being held against his will"

"And you were right"

"YOU GUYS ARE SO MEAN!"

"Well, if that's it, i'll be heading to bed now, i had a long day today"

"Ok, see you in the training field"

Sasuke shut the door and walked to Naruto's room as Naruto got up and followed Sasuke. Sasuke shut the door in Naruto's face and locked it.

"What was that for!"

"for not listening to me when i told you to stay out of my plans today"

"But you just said-"

"I know what i said, your lucky i'm evern over here, now go sleep on the couch"

"B-But i dont have any-"

Sasuke opened the door and threw a blanket and pillow in Naruto's face and shut and locked the door again. Naruto mumbled to the living room and layed down on the couch, pouting for the rest of the night.


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't know if it's been too long since i made the last chapter, but it's kinda hard writin a story, especially for me, bc i'm just makin up this story as i go along.**

**Oh, the other me is out buying groceries, thank GOD!**

**So that should be it, enjoy this chapter. _(I'm BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!!!)_**

**Oh god. _(*gasps* you started WITHOUT ME!)_**

**Too late now. _(Just you wait, i'll get you next chapter, i have a surprise for you and our readers *smirks*)_**

* * *

Sasuke and Naruto were sitting in the ramen stand bc Naruto had literally _dragged _Sasuke there saying he needed to 'spend more time with him'. He sighed as he watched Naruto pig out on the ramen he ordered as he separated his chopsticks and ate what he ordered. They started talking about random stuff, a few jokes here or there, but it was nice to let go and forget what had happened between him, Naruto, and Sai the other night.

"Hey Sasuke"

He spoke too soon. He and Naruto turned around to see Sai smiling at Sasuke as he sat down next to him

"Look, Sasuke, about the other night, i just wanted to say i'm sorry about what happened and i shouldn't have rushed things like that before knowing your opinion of what you wanted in this relationship."

Naruto gawked at him. **RELATIONSHIP! WHAT RELATIONSHIP!**

"It's ok Sai."

"And I was wondering if you would be willing to spend the day with me to talk about it and do some stuff together, not kiss or anything like a date, unless, you want it to be a date?"

Sai had his chin resting in his hands like Sasuke used to do when he was younger and looked at him in a way that made Naruto want to rip his eyes out of his sockets.

"What do you say?"

Sai put a hand on **his** Sasuke's shoulder. That's it! Naruto wrapped his arm around Sasuke's neck and pulled him close.

"I don't think so! You had your day with him so now it's my turn, so back off!"

Sasuke punched Naruto on the top of his head, making him fall on the floor cradling his head.

"For your information Naruto I can make my own decisions, and if i recalled ccorrectly you _followed _us the whole time"

"But i left you guys alone until the end of the day, so come on Sasuke, i haven't even spent some real time with you"

Naruto clung himself to Sasuke's arm and shook him back and forth whining. Sasuke was getting irritated, as was Sai.

"I'm sorry Sai but i did tell Naruto that I would spend time with him today-"

"YES! In your face Sai!"

Naruto pointed his finger in Sai's angry face.

"However..."

They both looked at Sasuke.

"You are welcome to join us"

"WHAT! BUT SAS-"

Sasuke put a hand on Naruto's mouth to listen to Sai's reply. Sai smirked for a brief second then smiled and said what Naruto was hoping he wouldn't say...

"I'd love to"


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry about the wait, but i got some good news!**

**My other me is on vaca in Hawaii so we won't see her for a while, so cheer up and read this next chapter!**

* * *

Naruto was furious! He couldn't believe he spent the whole day sharing _his_ Sasuke with.....ugh...._Sai._ What made it worse was that Sasuke wasn't paying much attention to him. But, it wasn't a total loss. Whenever he needed Sasuke's attention, he'd just hang all over him and grab him, making Sai jealous. Since he was known for being a goof, Naruto could basically do whatever he wanted to Sasuke without it feeling weird or affecting their friendship. That gave him the upper hand on Sai. So, whenever he did physically touch him in a not so normal way, he would just get a glare, maybe a scold from Sai, sometimes including a negative comment, but otherwise woulnd't punch him like Sasuke did sometimes. He was **so **happy when he decided to walk Sasuke home before Sai. Sai asked him after, but Sasuke said it was fine for just one person to walk home with him, especially since they fought over him over half of the time they hung out.

So, here he was, walking Sasuke home, thinking about all what happened today when they passed a familiar spot. Naruto stopped and stared before smiling. When he noticed his friend wasn't beside him anymore, Sasuke turned around to see Naruto just standing there, smiling. He walked up to him.

"Naruto, what is it?"

Instead of responding, Naruto grabbed Sasuke's wrist and ran down a hill, Sasuke on a tow.

"N-Naruto wher-"

"Come on Sasuke, i wanna show you something"

They reached a wide dock and Naruto led Sasuke to the edge before finally stopping. This was it. They day he first layed his eyes on Sasuke, when they first met. He smiled at the thought. When he thought about it, this spot was really beautiful. He turned to Sasuke who looked confuzed at the moment, but smiled after a little while.

"Remember, Sasuke? The day we first met"

"Hn"

Naruto chuckled at the reply and turned to look at him. Now that he thought of it, this place was better then the other, not just bc it was ruined by Sai. It was beautiful in it's own way, the leaves were dancing in the breeze, the moon's reflection was right in front of them in the water, and, it was the day they first met, that really made this place special. He decided to take his first step here. He turned around.

"Sasuke"

Sasuke turned to look at him.

"Hn?"

They looked into each other's eyes. Sasuke, for the first time, saw a side of Naruto that made him want to be closer to him then they already were. He couldn't describe the feeling, he was too busy drowning himself in his sparkling blue eyes. There was a tint of pink on his cheeks that only Naruto noticed, but didn't say anything. Naruto grabbed his shoulders softly and slowly moved in.

"N-Naruto" Sasuke whispered.

"Sasuke" Naruto whispered back. He slowly closed his eye, moves one hand to Sasuke's cheek, and slowly closed the distance between their lips.


	10. Chapter 10

**Lol, last chapter was a cliffhanger, bet your mad.**

**But, it made you want to know what happened didn't it?**

**Well TOO BAD!**

**Lol, jkjk, here's the next chapter.**

* * *

Naruto slowly closed the distance between their lips, kissing Sasuke for the very first time. He started feeling light headed. Was this a dream? If it was, he didn't want to be woken up. Sasuke was too dazed to do anything, but he found himself closing his eyes and letting the dobe do what he wanted. Naruto finally pulled away, but only an inch, to open his eyes and look at Sasuke, finding out that Sasuke had his eyes closed as well. They both stared at each other with the same dazed stare.

"Sasuke" Naruto whispered again.

He kissed him again, waiting for Sasuke to stop him, but it never happened. He decided to step it up a knotch. He tried to put his tonguge in his mouth but Sasuke was too dazed to do it. Naruto resorted to moving both of his hands under Sasuke's mans and underwear to squeeze his ass, making Sasuke gasp in surprize, giving him the opportunity to dip his tongue in. He massages his cheeks, pinching them every once in a while, making Sasuke flinch. He might have let Naruto kiss him, but this was going a bit too far. Yet, he couldn't find himself to stop him, especially when Naruto lowered him down to the ground with one hand still on his ass while the other was under his shirt, holding him upright. He layed him down all they way before moving his hands so one was on his hip and the other was rubbing him through his pants. They did all this without stopping their kiss. Naruto slowly unbuttoned Sasuke's pants and reached under his underwear. This was it. Sasuke was finally going to be his.

There was a quiet whizzing sound in the air before a clunck hit the metal of his headband and Naruto was thrown back by it, landing on his back. Sasuke awoke from his daze and sat up, looking at Naruto who was also starting to sit up. He looked down to notice his pants were unbuttoned and a little far down and he quickly pulled them up and buttoned them. Naruto stood up.

"what the hell-"

He looked up to see Sai on the top of the hill, glaring at him.

"I have tried to wait patiently for Sasuke, but it's gone far enough! I'm tired of just sitting back and waiting for him while you just try to ravish him when he's not in the right mind!"

"Who says he isn't! He wasn't fighting it!"

"He wasn't fighting me either! In fact, i don't think he should be our friend anymore, or whatever you think he is to you!"

"What!"

"You made a big deal about me kissing him, and here you are, not only kissing him, but trying to have sex with him! Sasuke, you have to choose. It's either me, or him!"

"Don't bring Sasuke into this conversation!"

"CHOOSE SASUKE!"

"Sasuke you don't have to listen to him, he's just being jealous."

"Choose or else you'll have one less friend in the world"

Sasuke looked at both of them. This wasn't happening. Choose? He had to choose between someone he had almost everything he had in common with or a person who's always tried to cheer him up and be there for him? This wasn't happening. This couldn't be happening!

"Sasuke, you have to choose, me or Naruto"

"No he doesnt!"

"Yes he does! He's going to have to choose one of us some time, and i say he should choose now! Sasuke , CHOOSE! DO YOU WANT ME OR NARUTO!"

Sasuke thought about it.

Sai was like the brother he always wanted. They sparred together, sharing each other's moves. They improved their own skills just by being together. They had the same thoughts all the time and helped each other make decisions. They shared everything together and never asked for anything in retern. Sai was Itachi's replacement.

Naruto was also like a brother, but in different ways. He always tried to make him laugh or smile. He was always trying to be there for him. He knew what he liked and what he didn't like. They knew each other ever since they were little. Naruto always had to be protected bc he wanted to protect him. Naruto was the best friend no one would ever regret having.

So, he had to choose.

Brother or Friend.

Sun or Moon.

Cat or Fox.

Light or Dark.

Day or Night.

Sugar or Spice.

Warm or Cool.

White or Black.

Delicious or Healthy.

Tan or Pale.

Strong or Fast.

Happiness or Love.

Naruto or Sai.

He mad his decision.

He slowly walked to the chosen male and stood by him, glaring at the other.


	11. Chapter 11

**ROFLMAO* omg, i've had more reviews from the last chapter then ever before, and they were HILARIOUS!**

**I'm sure you're all wondering who Sasuke's chosen, but it's super hilarious about how much you all wanna know, i'm still laughing.**

**Well, today's your lucky day, bc here is the chapter where that suspense ends now.**

**_*for those of you who know nothing about it, it means Rolling On the Floor Laughing My Ass Off*_**

* * *

Sasuke went to Naruto and stood there, glaring at Sai.

"You can't be serious Sasuke, you choose _him._"

Sasuke put his arm around Naruto's shoulders.

"Naruto has one thing that you don't have Sai, and that is respect for me. If you respected me, then you wouldn't have asked me to choose between you or Naruto. That's the one reason why i decided to choose him. He knows all the important things about me, and i'm _not_ going to be with someone who makes me make those kinds of decisions just bc you are impatient and jealous. Come on Naruto"

With that, Sasuke walked off leading Naruto towards his house while Sai glared at the one dickless person who was chosen over him. This was not over, he would make sure of it.

~AT SASUKE'S HOUSE~

Sasuke was laying on his bed, thinking all about what happened tonight. Ugh, this was way to much for him to handle. He heard the door creak and didn't have to think twice before seeing Naruto enter.

"Sasuke, are you ok?"

"I'm just trying to digest what happened tonight, that's all"

"Well, since we're on that subject, i want to tel you something"

Sasuke gave Naruto a questioned look before Naruto jumped on the bed, straddling Sasuke's hips while looking him in the eyes.

"I know that you're also thinking about what happened at the dock. I can't contain it anymore Sasuke. I can't just let you think of me as a goof who just has a big sex drive when i am all over you when im hot and bothered. And i definetly can't give you a chance to even consider being anything closer to a friend or a brother to Sai, because the truth is, I love you, Sasuke Uchiha."


	12. Chapter 12

**Are you all excited!**

**We're finally going to hear Sasuke's answer to Naruto's confession.**

**Let's all sit and watch!**

* * *

Sasuke just stared at Naruto dumbfoundedly.

"I love you, Sasuke" Naruto said again. He leaned in and captured Sasuke's lips. When he lifted his head, Sasuke still had that look on his face. But then, he finally spoke.

"N-Naruto, I...I don't know......what...."

He became silent again and the blush on his face got deeper as his eyes were hidden behind his hair.

"It's ok Sasuke, you don't have to answer just yet, because there's something I want to do first."

Naruto lifted Sasuke's chin and kissed him again except this one was full of fiery passion and lust. Sasuke just layed back and let Naruto kiss him. Naruto slowly moved his hand up Sasuke's shirt and started playing with his nipples, causing Sasuke to gasp. Naruto used this opportunity to thrust his tongue inside his cavern and explore. Sasuke was blushing like crazy and kept his eyes shut. He couldn't believe that this was happening. He gasped again as Naruto grasped his hips and rubbed their lengths together, only to be turned around and feel kisses going up his back, removing his shirt in the process. When his shirt was completely off, Naruto started licking the curse mark on his shoulder while guiding his hands down Sasuke's rear. They cupped it before moving his hands from his rear further between his legs until they came up to his now clothed erection. He bit at the curse mark and lifted Sasuke to his knees and snaked his arms around his waist, settling on his button and zipper. He slowly unbuttoned and unzipped his pants and flipped Sasuke over. He trailed his kisses down his chest towards his stomach and eventually just above his boxers and pants. He slowly started to pull them down...

BAM!

Naruto was writhing on the floor, clutching his stomach that had just been kicked and Sasuke pulled up his pants and buttoned and zipped them up before standing over Naruto.

"Hn, if you think you're getting into my pants that easily, you must not know me very well after all"

Sasuke was walking out of the room when a hand grabbed his ankle, causing him to trip ungracefully. A weight was pressed on his back and arms were around his waist.

"If you thonk you're getting away from me that easily, you must not know ME very well, hehe"

"Hn, whatever. If you're spending the night then I have some extra pjs in the closet, until then"

Sasuke again kicked Naruto off of him, this time in the chest, and proceeded to walk to the bathroom, locking the door behind him. Naruto Banged on the door.

"Sasuke-chaaaaaaaaaan~, you shouldn't leave your boyfriend out here alone when you're in the shoooooooooooweeeeeeeer~"

"I never said that you were my boyfriend, and don't call me that!"

"Nene, fine Sasu, go ahead and play 'hard to get', but I promise you that I WILL have you, you'll see, BELIEVE IT!"

Sasuke sighed and chuckled at the stupid dobe outside his bathroom door. He couldn't help but wonder, though, what Naruto had in store for him.


	13. Chapter 13

**OMG I JUST STARTED WRITING THE STORY BUT THEN MY COMPUTER WAS BEING AN ASSHOLEY BASTARD AND NOW I GOTTA WRITE OUT THE OPENING ALL OVER AGAIN AND IT WAS REALLY GOOD TOO!**

***clears throat* I'm sorry, I just HATE when that happens that's all.**

**I'm not mad at you, just the computer...I AM NOT CRAZY...I'm sry, let me hurry up and write the story before I go off again.**

* * *

The next morning Sasuke woke up feeling refreshed and new, maybe even happy, but just a bit. That was short lived when he tried to streach out the kinks and knots in his body, keyword TRIED. Turns out a certain knuckle-headed blonde dobe, aka NARUTO, snuck into his bed last night while he was sleeping. The current status: left arm around neck, left hand shoving his head into Naruto's chest, right arm around waist and right hand...groping his ass. But wait, there's more! As a bonus, as he tried to escape Naruto's grasp, keyword again TRIED, Naruto only squeezed harder, especially on his ass, and wrapped both his legs around him so that he was at a complete stand still. Sasuke could wait for Naruto to wake up but there was no way he would risk Naruto waking up only to see him enjoy the cuddling and...wait...no...NO! He did NOT just admit that he actually _enjoyed_ this...this...molestation! No, he was putting an end to this right now! He started pushing Naruto away as hard as he could. Naruto mumbled a little and tightened his grasp so his cuddle buddy wouldn't go away.

"Mmmmmm, Shashke"

"Naruto, dobe, let, ngh, go!"

"Nnnnnn, nu, ur comfortbal"

Naruto slid his one had up Sasuke's shirt, massaging his back muscles, while he put another down under his pants and underwear, getting a better grip on his ass. That was the last straw!

"NARUTO!"

When Naruto startled awake at the loud yell of his name, Sasuke quickly shoved him off the bed, making him land with a big thud on the floor. He looked down to see Naruto sitting up while rubbing the back of his head.

"Ne, Sasuke, what was that for?"

"For being a dobe, now hurry up and get in the shower and brush your teeth, you stink"

Naruto gave him a glance before standing up grogily and doing as he was told. Sasuke got up and streched before getting dressed and walking to the kitchen to go get some breakfast. After he finished his food, Sasuke put it away and started washing his dishes when something wet was pressed on his back and was sliding around his waist. Before he could say anything something wet was rubbing against the back of his neck as something big was pressed up against the crease of his clothed rear, shalloly thrusting in it. One of the things that was wrapped around his waist, which felt like an arm, crawled under his shirt and fingers started to fondle and pinch his nipples, making them erect, while the other arm unbuttoned and unzipped his pants and made it's way to the back of them, slowly entering the boxers he was currently wearing. He opened the eyes he didn't know he had shut as a finger slowly moved down the crease of his cheeks, going up and down before briskly passing his anus and continuing to go further until it reached between his balls and started rubbing back and forth between his sacs. Sasuke made a moan that he had been fighting back and arced his back, urging the strange fingers to continue with their path. They slid around his sacs and slowly started massaging them roughly, as if trying to ask if he would really let them go further. Sasuke bent over a little more, as if answering their question, and they slowly made it further, one finger going up the underside of his cock for what seemed like decades...

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Everything stopped, as if time had froze. Even the eager fingers had stopped their tormenting, a couple still holding one nipple in a pinch while the others were stopped under the cock of their begger while holding his balls at the same time. Then another...

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"Sasuke-kuuuuun, we have do go pick up some paperwork for the Hokage today, remember?'

It was then he realized, in those few seconds, what was happening. Naruto was touching him in his...sensitive areas while he was just standing there, letting him. What made it worse was that Naruto was dripping wet from getting out of the shower and naked none the less. He didn't even have a _towel_ on, nope, just him and his wet, naked, sexy...no...not again! He quickly took Naruto's hands off of him, ran, and threw him in the bathroom. What the hell was he thinking! Sakura's here and he's got a wet naked Naruto touching his genitals with him,_ moaning_ for more! What was worse was that his clothes were soaking from Naruto's wet body.

~WITH SAKURA~

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"Sasuke-kun, are you up yet? Is it ok if I-"

"N-No, everything's fine, j-just wait out there, I'll be a moment!"

She heard some crashing, banging, shattering, clanking, crushing, bashing, struggleing, and some grunting. What was he doing in there? It seemed like Naruto was in there too, because then she started to here some muffled arguing.

'Would you let go, Sakura's waiting for me'

'Come on, I can't even get a good morning hug'

'What you call hug I call molesting, now get off!'

'But Sasuke, she totally interupted us'

'I have to go'

'Can't you just'

'NO!'

The door opened with Sasuke glaring at a shirtless Naruto who was also glaring back. Sasuke turned to Sakura.

"Sorry for the wait, I had to take care of some things"

"It's no problem. Shall we go?"

"But Sasukeeeeeee"

"No Naruto, you can't come, it's only ME and SAKURA'S mission, now, stay"

"But-"

"STAAAAAAAY!"

Naruto mumbled something but crossed his arms and just watched helplessly as _his_ Sasuke was going on his mission. Man, every time he gets close to Sasuke, there's always something or some_one_ that always ruins his chance. He had been sooooo _close_ this morning until Sakura came. Naruto thought for a bit when an idea formed in his mind. Oh, yeah, by the time this week was over, Sasuke would be throughly fucked and_ his_ for the rest of their lives till death do they part. He couldn't wait to start this evilly brilliant plan. But, first things first, in order to set this plan in motion, he'd have to go see the hokage.


	14. Chapter 14

**I know it's been a while but.......ya..........sry *sweatdrops***

**I'm gonna go ahead and write before I feel lik not writin, so read on!**

* * *

This was it, he was finally going to fuck Sasuke, tonight was the night baby! BELIEVE IT!

Naruto and Sasuke were in a hotel room on a vacation from running missions. Sasuke had just gotten out of the shower and had gotten dressed, still drying his hair while Naruto was drinking a beverage from the mini fridge.

"How come the Hokage gave us a vacation so easily, it's not like her"

"Maybe she saw our good and bone breaking labor we did all the time and decided to finally be nice and give us a break"

~FLASHBACK~

_**Naruto in the Hokage's office**_

_Naruto was leaned over Tsunade's desk, shaking it violently._

_"BUT ME AND SASUKE NEED A VACATION! gIVE US A VACATION OR I'LL QUIT!"_

_"GO AHEAD, I'VE GOT PLENTY OTHER NINJAS TO TAKE YOUR PLACE!"_

_"GIVE US A VACATION! WE DESERVE A VACATION!"_

_"WOULD YOU STOP ACTING LIKE A BRAT! YOU'RE GIVING ME A HEADACHE!"_

_"!"_

~END OF FLASHBACK~

"Well, anyways, it's kinda nice to get away, but it's not really any different then not going on missions"

Sasuke took a drink from the mini fridge and sat on the bed, drinking it up.

"What are ya talking about, it's just you and me, no one else, no Sai, no Granny Tsunade, No pervy Sage, no Sai, no Kakashi, no training till we drop, no Sai"

"You said 'no Sai' 3 times"

"Well, I'm just saying. Plus it'll give me time to do more of this"

Sasuke set his drink down and looked at Naruto questionly.

"Do more of wha-"

Naruto grabbed Sasuke's wrists and pushed his on his back on the bed, kissing him. Sasuke settled into it for a bit before he felt a tongue enter his mouth. He started flailing his feet, muffling protests before he finally got ahold of Naruto's face and tried to push him away.

"N-Naruto! Get off! It isn't THAT kind of vacation!"

"We could make it that kind of vacation. Besides, you seemed to be liking it a bit there"

Naruto Started taking off Sasuke's shirt until Sasuke flipped around while Naruto was working on ripping the shirt off, but it wouldn't budge. Stupid shirt.

"N-Naruto! Get OFF!"

"Don't worry, I'll guide you through the rough spots, you just gotta sit back and relax and try to make some noise while we're at it"

"We're not going to be at ANYTHING now GET OFF!"

"Fine, then first we'll get rid of THESE!"

Naruto quickly got his arms around Sasuke's waist and unbuttoned his pants and pulled them off, pulling off a little of his boxers in the process. Sasuke shrieked unUchiha like, a blush spreading all over his face, and tried to pull hisboxers up. He couldn't because Naruto was trying to pull them down, showing his perky pale ass. He reached between his thighs and grabbed his cock, making Sasuke gasp and stop in his tracks. Then, he began slowly stroking Sasuke while also slowly pushing his head down on the bed and lifting his ass up into the air, while Sasuke began panting, one hand gripping the sheets while the other still had a hold of his own boxers, mumbling protests unable to be heard, his cheeks a bright pink while his eyes hazed over. Naruto leaned down to whisper in Sasuke's ear.

"See, that wasn't so difficult was it?"

"N-nn *pant* a-aaah"

Naruto lifted his head and used his other hand, that wasn't stroking Sasuke's cock slowly, and went under his ruffled shirt, pinching and rubbing one of his nipples, making it as erect as his now hard cock. He leaned over Sasuke, his body molding perfectly with Sasuke's, hos clothed erection pressing ans shallowly thrusting into Sasuke's open, bare ass. He started tasting the outside of his ear before running it over the inner shell all the way to the lobe before giving it a light nip, making Sasuke jerk almost unnoticably.

"ah"

Naruto could tell that Sasuke was trying to hold back, all those grunts and moans just begging to be let out, but were being refused. That wouldn't be for long though. He trailed his tongue from his ear slowly to the back of the neck, feeling Sasuke shiver. He licked, nipped and kissed the back of his neck before trailing those actions to his shoulder. He made a possessive bite that made Sasuke jump and gasp. But the bite was as quick as it came and Naruto got off of Sasuke's body and let go of his nipple but still pumped his now leaking erection. He took a look at his ass, slowly running his hand down one cheek before grasping it firmly, parting it from the other, getting a good view of his anus, it's twitching matching whith each pump. He grabbed the boxers that were still around Sasuke's lower thughs and slowly pulled them down to his ankles before slowly running his hand up his pale legs until they reached right under his ass cheek. He groped that part and starter kneading it, pumping him at the same speed still while comparing their skin tones. He ran his hand up further while kneading his skin and muscles, his thumb brushing againsed his anus a few times before he stopped to pinch the middle of the ass cheek his hand was on harshly, making Sasuke yelp and lift his head. Naruto let go of his ass and grabbed the raven locks, pushing his head back on the bed and lifting his ass up more before parting his legs and stopping his pumping he went between Sasuke's spread legs and positioned himself so that his face was right under his leaking erection while one hand had it's fingers wrapped around it with the thumb circling the head while he started sucking his fingers off. The thumb stopped it's harsh movement and joined the other fingers wrapped around his prize as the fingers of the other hand, now wet from saliva, were trailing up to the anus and were rubbing the outside teasingly. He made a quick glance at Sasuke's face which still looked dazed and full of pleasure and slowly licked the leaking tip while at the same time slowly pressed the tip of his middle finger inside his tight twitching anus hole.

* * *

**Can't be a real good story without a CLIFFHANGER!!!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hope you've been payin good attention!**

**Especially since the last chapter Naruto got it goin on BIG!**

**Welp, continue on reading!**

* * *

He was so CLOSE DAMMIT! Naruto continues icing his eye and all the other pains and aches from when Sasuke beat him up last night.

~FLACHBACK~

_Naruto started inserting his finger and was about to finally taste Sasuke's juice before there were 3 knocks at the door followed by someone saying 'room service!' Naruto quickly removed his finger from Sasuke's anus and covered Sasuke's mouth with his hand while pumping his member._

_"No thanks, come back later!"_

_He heard footsteps begin to fade before he felt a right hook to his left eye. He was about to rub his eye and wonder how in the world Sasuke could to that given the position he was in, all he felt was pain everywhere and his head hit the ground._

~END OF FLASHBACK~

Naruto groaned. When was the universe ever gonna give him a break and let him have sex with Sasuke. He looked over and was suprised to see a hot cup of ramen next to the bed with a note under it. It read: Dobe, hurry up and eat. we're due back to meet Tsunade to do a mission in an hour and i don't want to wait on your sorry ass. I'll be at the hot springs until then, Sasuke. P.S., I already pack all of our stuff so there's no excuse for you not to be ready to leave on time.

Aw man, they had a mission to do today? Ugh, another reason not to go back.

WAIT!

Sasuke.

At the hot springs.

In water.

In HOT water.

Drenched.

Naked!

Naruto started to druel before quickly wiping it off and getting ready to go to the hot springs.

~MEANWHILE~

Sasuke was laying in the hot springs relaxing when he got a weird vibe. Then, it finally occured to him. Was it right for him to tell Naruto that he was at the hot springs? His answer came bursting through the door with a wide grin on it's face before quickly jumping in the water and splashing him completely. That answer was no. Naruto grinned and sat next to Sasuke before leaning his head back and relaxing.

"This feels nice"

"Hn"

"But, not as nice as this i bet" Before Sasuke could respond Naruto grabbed him by his sides and thrusted his member against his own while moaning. "N-Naruto-o, stop it!" Sasuke's breath hitched as Naruto nipped at his ear, whispering "but Sasuke, you seem to be _enjoying_ it." Naruto swiftly flipped Sasuke around and wrapped his arms around Sasuke, playing with a nipple in one hand while slowly sliding his other down to grip his penis with both of Sasuke's hands around his wrists trying to get Naruto's hands off of him. He was about to yell at him for touching him but Naruto moved the hand that was on his nipple up to cover his mouth. He slowly licked the back of Sasuke's ear and blew a short breath on it while stroking his now hard cock slowly.

"Let's hurry this up before we leave." Sasuke started panting faster as Naruto sped up a bit. Sasuke was about to cum until Naruto covered his tip, preventing him from his release. "Now now, not so fast, I want to be _inside_ you before your release." Sasuke's eyes opened, not knowing that he had closed them, and he started to struggle. His struggling ceased as he felt something big start rubbing at is enterance. "Mmmmmm, no need to prepare you, the water will help me slide right in." Sasuke was frozen. He was nervous for some reason. He didn't want to let Naruto have his way with him but at the same time he couldn't say no. All he could think of was to close his eyes and just wait for time to stop so that he could have more time to think about the situation.

As he felt Naruto grow closer to him his senses kicked in when he heard a door open. His eyes snapped open and he swiftly kicked Naruto all the way to the other side of the pool. When Naruto came to his senses he saw other men beginning to enter the hot springs, his eyes later falling on Sasuke's retreating back. He sunk himself nose deep in the water, thinking about how close he was to making Sasuke his and about how much he was going to hate the mission today.


	16. Chapter 16

**I know it's been a while but I'm starting college now and I need all the time I can get, plus i'm working.**

**Since I am pretty busy now adays, i'm going to turn this into the last chapter of this story so please don't be disappointed.**

**I do have good news though!**

**I sent my other me to a mental institution and she won't come out until she's sane!**

**Anyway's, here's the last chapter of 'Now that You're Back'.**

**

* * *

**

"Finally it's over!"

Naruto and Sasuke were at Sasuke's house resting from their ever long mission. Naruto was laying on the couch as Sasuke was sitting at his desk, trying to file the mission they had just finished.

"So what should we do now?"

"I'm busy Naruto, why don't you go hang with someone else for a while. I have to get these files done and turned into Tsunade before sunset or esle she'll have my head."

Sasuke felt movement behind him and grimaced as arm draped on his shoulders and around his neck. He felt a warm breathe on the back of his neck before lips brushed against it, moving slowly as they moved behind his ear.

"I invited Sai over." Naruto whispered in his ear. Sasuke sat up in surprise before turning around to face him.

"That's unexpected. I'm glad to see that You and Sai are getting along now." He turned back around and started working on his files but was quickly spun back around.

"No, that's not the reason I invited him over."

"Oh? Then why DID you invite him over if you don't plan on patching things up with him?"

"You'll see." As if on que, a doorbell rung and Naruto got up off of Sasuke to answer it, Sai standing at the door. Naruto stepped aside as he walked in and sat on the couch. Naruto then grabbed Sasuke's forearm and towed him to a chair he had purposely placed in front of the couch and sat him on it before he seated himself on the couch with Sai.

"Naruto, what's going on? What is this about?"

"Simple, I invited Sai here so he could see how much you want me more then you want him."

"Actually, you invited me over here to prove how wrong you were about what Sasuke wants." Sasuke sat there as they argued until they noticed how puzzled he looked. They regained their composure and sat back to look at him.

"Well, actually, we're here to see which of us you've chosen Sasuke. We're tired of waiting and frankly I would like to know that I can fuck you whenever I want."

"And I want to make sure that I can stop Naruto from doing that. So we both came to an agreement to meet here today and have you decide on which of us you choose."

Sasuke just sat there in shock he started looking around the room helplessly as he tried to think of a way out of this situation.

"Well, how do you know that I don't like Sakura."

"That's too obvious Sasuke."

"Well then, at least give me some time to-"

"No Sasuke, enough is enough. You've had plenty of time before to think about it and now your time is up. You need to choose one of us now." Sasuke looked between Naruto and Sai as they looked at him eagerly.

"Will...if I don't choose the other one, will you still be friends with me?" Sasuke was mostly refering to Sai, especially since he was the one that made him choose first and went storming off. Naruto and Sai looked at each other briefly before looking back at Sasuke, nodding.

"Of course."

"We agreed that we'd still be friends no mater what your decision was."

Sasuke looked between them and looked at his hands on his lap, fisting his pant legs as he processed everything through his mind.

"I choose...I...choose...choose...I'm sorry Sai, but I really can't see us any closer then brothers. I hope you'll understand." Naruto slowly grinned and ran up to glomp Sasuke, kissing him all over his face. Sai stood up and nodded before heading towards the door.

"Sai-"

"It's ok Sasuke. I had already known that you would choose him, so I told Sakura before I came here that and we decided that we would get together. I already have a scheduled date with her this evening so I have to hurry and get ready. See ya tomorrow!"

Sai walked out the door, leaving Sasuke with a surprised look which was comepletey taken advantage of as Naruto continued to kiss him sloppily all over his face before nuzzling his right cheek with his.

"I just knew you would choose me!"

"Yaya, whatever dobe. Now get off of me so i can fin-AH!" Sasuke's breath hitched as Naruto groped his cock through his pants.

"Not so fast Sasu-chan. We haven't _sealed the deal_ yet, and that requires me to thoroughly fuck you." He slowly licked his ear and squeezed him through his pants harder.

"N-no, m-my pap-perwork-"

"Just think of this as a celebration, the old hag can wait."

**LEMON-LEMON-LEMON-LEMON-LEMON-LEMON-LEMON-LEMON-LEMON-LEMON-LEMON-LEMON-LEMON-LEMON-LEMON-LEMON-LEMON**

Naruto pressed his lips against Sasuke's own sweet, pale ones. His tongue tried to encourage Sasuke to open his mouth as he ran it across his teeth. Sasuke, being the stuborn prick he was, refused and tried to push Naruto off but he wouldn't have it. He moved one hand under his shirt while the other was still stroking his fully clothed and now erect cock and pinched one of his nipples. Being aware that Naruto would do this, Sasuke instead clenched his teeth shut harder as the pinching and rubbing increased. Naruto, knowing he wasn't going to get anywhere fast, decided it was time to pull out the big guns, so he took his other hand off of his erected member and under his shirt to the other nipple, pinching it while his erected member thrusted against Sasuke's. That got Sasuke to gasp and arc his back, making more friction as Naruto continually thrusted their clothed erections together as he finally shoved his tongue into his hot mouth.

Their tongues danced around fiercly as Naruto's motions began to get more rapid until he thought that he was going to cum in his pants. He stopped his motions and removed his hands from Sasuke's shirt while taking his mouth off of Sasuke's, straddling him to look at the view in front of him. His clothes were all wrinkled, his stomach showing, his eyes were somewhat hazey but still sane, there was a bit of saliva running down the side of his mouth, and you could see the erection he was spouting on under his pants.

As he was observing, Sasuke used the chance to try and escape by turning on his stomach quickly and trying to crawl away, which was not one of the smartest things an Uchiha could to to a sex crazed Uzumaki. Naruto quickly expected this so he grabbed his ankle as he started crawling away and pulled him back until he had a good hook around his waist then used his other hand to pull down his pants and boxers and grab Sasuke's leaking cock, making his breath hitch once again and cease most of his struggling. Naruto's thumb started rubbign the tip of Sasuke's penis slowly, making it wet with pre-leaking cum, as he slowly removed Sasuke's shirt. He then pushed him to make him slowly crawl so that he was facing up close to a corner, so that he couldn't escape next time, and grabbed his raven hair, pushing his head and upper body down to the floor.

Letting go of his leaking erection, he put both hands on his ass cheeks and spread them, watching as his anus twitched at the cool air. Eyes filled with lust, Naruto slowly got out his tongue and circled the rim of it, making Sasuke writhe on the floor, giving him all the delicious moans he'd been waiting for. After circling it a few more times, Naruto quickly started spearing Sasuke until his while tongue was inside, Sasuke going crazy. Naruto put his mouth over his tongue filled ring and moaned, the vibrations making Sasuke cry out in pleasure as he tried to scoot forward to escape it only to just notice he was up against a corner with no means of escape. He clutched the ground and cried out again as Naruto once again moaned in his ass but even louder as he thrusted his tongue in and out.

Naruto enjoyed the taste of Sasuke, especially when he moaned, and he could tell Sasuke was enjoying it as well. He moaned as loud as possible and decided that it was enough after feeling Sasuke shake with pleasure on the floor. He took his tongue out slowly and looked a the now read and twitching saliva covered anus in front of him. If he tasted good there, he couldn't wait to taste his liquids. Naruto then rolled on his back and placed himself under Sasuke's pinkish erection, the leaking tip looking tempting. He quickly slide 3 fingers in his mouth as he grabbed the erection with his other hand. Too blinded by lust to consider the pace he was going, Naruto quickly took Sasuke's hard cock into his mouth and immediately started sucking on it while pushing a finger into his wet anus.

Sasuke began screaming and moaning in ecstasy as his head was on the ground while he fisted Naruto's blonde locks, shaking from the pleasure of the tongue that was now making circles around his tip as the pain of an intruding finger entered swiftly and began thrusting in and out. Naruto decided to tease Sasuke a bit so he took his cock out of his mouth and began kissing the tip, licking around the base every once in a while, while also adding another finger and slowly thrusting them in and out. Sasuke was pleasured beyond all words and was trying to stop himself from thrusting into those teasing lips, keyword _trying._ Finally deciding he had had enough, Naruto took Sasuke whole again and sucked brutally as he rammed another finger into his already tightening anus. Sasuke couldn't take anymore so he came and watched how Naruto drank up his warm liquid, licking his lips after it was all gone.

"You taste good Sasu-chan, now it's your turn to get a little taste of me."

Naruto got up from under Sasuke and removed his fingers, placing himself at his entrance. Sasuke could feel Naruto's tip slowly pressing harder on his asshole but couldn't bring himself to stop him as he slowly thrusted all the way in. Naruto stopped, loving the feeling of Sasuke's tightness around him that would clench and unclench at such a large intrusion. Sasuke was at the verge of tears at the hugeness in him, now being able to relax his muscles to stop the pain as he uncontrolably tightened and untightend around Naruto's thick shaft.

"I'm moving now."

Sasuke shook his head no but wasn't given the choice as Naruto pulled back until his tip was the only thing in and thrusted in again at a different angle this time. Sasuke tried not to scream as Naruto continually did this at different angles until a particular angled thrust made him writhing in pleasure. Naruto stopped and Sasuke could feel the smirk on his lips as he felt him quickly thrust in and out hitting that spot over and over as fast as possible. The width of his shaft was still painful but when Naruto thrusted up against that spot over and over Sasuke's mind began to get clouded with lust as well, moaning in pleasure as he hit that spot faster and faster. Sasuke began seeing things spin as Naruto flipped him over on his back as he grabbed his hips and made their bodies meet together as they moved. His eyes opened wide as the pain and pleasure got more intense when Naruto grabbed his shaft and began pumping it to match his thrusts, giving him the hint that he was on the verge of release. Not able to hold it in, he quickly came in Naruto's hand, his walls tightening around Naruto's cock, milking him as he came inside Sasuke.

When it was over, they were panting uncontrolably. Sasuke looked up at Naruto as they both stared into each others eyes, a black and blue whirlpool of wonders before Sasuke looked further down to see that while he was naked, Naruto was still fully clothed. He blushed as he tried to get up but felt himself still on Naruto's shaft, flinching as he felt it harden inside of him. He looked up at Naruto to see his eyes clouding with lust again. Sasuke tried to get up but Naruto had his waist in a vise grip.

"No Naruto, once was enough! Not only is my ass sore and that I smell, but now Tsunade is going to have my head on a platter!"

"I told you not to worry about the old hag."

"That's because you're used to being beaten around!" Naruto veined and quickly took himself out of Sasuke and lifted him up over his shoulder, carrying him to the bathroom, one hand around his waist firmly squeezing his ass while the other arm was wrapped around his lower thighs to prevent him from kicking.

"Wait! Let go of me! Put me down! What the hell are you doing! Where are you taking me!" Sasuke started rambling which was quickly stopped when Naruto slapped his ass harshly several times.

"Well, since your ass is sore and you smell, I'm going to wash you, and while we're in there, I think a punishment is in order for saying such a rude thing to me for giving you a good time."

"Would you-AH!" Sasuke was quieted as a finger was shoved into his ass harshly while a few more smacks hit his rear. He flailed around hopelessly as Naruto proceeded to carry him into the bathroom, locking the door. Sasuke shrieked to what would be the first experience of many showers he would recieve throughout his life with Naruto.

_**~MEANWHILE~**_

"YOU BASTARD UCHIHA! WAIT TILL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!" Tsunade said as she looked at an empty mission log folder.


End file.
